


'Your hands are so cold. It’s like holding two really oddly shaped ice cubes.'

by internetakeover (nymeriahale)



Series: prompt fills [14]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 2009 Phan, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8318389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymeriahale/pseuds/internetakeover
Summary: written for the prompt: “Your hands are so cold. It’s like holding two really oddly shaped ice cubes.” - does that not sound like something fetus!phil would have said to fetus!dan during Christmas circa 2009?





	

“Oh, that’s perfect,” Dan says, tipping his head back in rapture as he stops stock still in the patch of heat just within the door of Starbucks. It’s a testament to just how much he likes Phil that he only shoots him a mild glare when he leans in to share the warmth, pushing Dan half out. He ups it to a full glare when Phil takes his hand to tug him to the back of the line, sighing at the necessity.

“I might miss my train,” Dan says, only half joking, as he eyes up the length of the queue. They had arrived in Manchester nearly an hour before Dan’s train was meant to leave due to the bus schedule and decided to grab coffee while they waited, but Dan is now tempted to rethink that decision.

“Could just stay with me even longer then,” Phil just shrugs, glancing sideways at Dan with a small smile.

“Can’t see anything wrong with that,” Dan smirks in return, squeezing Phil’s hand where he’s yet to let go after dragging Dan to the queue.

“Sounds perfect to me, actually,” Phil smiles, spinning to stand in front of Dan as the line doesn’t seem to be moving any time soon. He reaches out to take Dan’s other hand too as his voice turns coaxing. “You could just say you accidentally missed the train, pretend the bus broke down or something, and stay here with me for another few days.”

“You know I’d love to,” Dan quirks a small smile, aching with just how much he does want that. “I’m just not sure my parents would be quite as pleased.”

Phil pauses before responding, maintaining eye contact and heaving a sigh. “I’m sorry," he says abruptly. "This has been one of the best weeks of my life and I’d love to talk you into extending it, but- your hands!” Phil brings their joint hands up to shoulder height for emphasis. “Your hands are so cold! It’s like holding two oddly shaped ice cubes, how can you live like this?!”

Dan blinks, taken aback by the sudden topic change. He guesses he had noticed that Phil’s hands were warm, but not that much. “I guess I’ll just rely on you to keep me warm,” he grins cheekily, falling back on the most ridiculous line.

“I’m not sure I’m prepared to sacrifice that much of my body heat to this relationship,” Phil says seriously, without releasing Dan’s hands.

Dan’s spared from responding with yet another cheesy line when the person behind them coughs.

“As entertaining as your conversation is,” they say pointedly, “The end of the queue is now about 10 feet away and I’m afraid someone is going to jump in.”

Dan and Phil mutter apologies and scurry forwards, standing in embarrassed silence from that moment until their turn comes to order. It can’t stop Dan from sneaking cold fingers under the bottom of Phil’s jumper, however, stealing heat and making Phil jump until he can barely contain his giggles. Dan has a sneaking suspicion it’ll feel awfully cold down south.

**Author's Note:**

> you can also find me on [tumblr](http://internetakeover.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](http://twitter.com/nymeriahale)!


End file.
